Serena and The Perfect Gift
by FictionFurret16
Summary: Serena hunts for the perfect gift for Ash to express her feelings for him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Ash's birthday was coming up in a few weeks and Serena wanted to get him something really special. She wanted to get him something that would let him know that she had a major crush on him and cared about him. It was nighttime at the Pokémon Center that they were bunking at. Serena sat on her bed and pulled out her laptop. She started searching some websites. What would Ash want? He seemed to have a one track mind to becoming a Pokémon Master. Maybe he would like a nice Luxury Ball…

Suddenly, Bonnie burst into the room. Serena jumped in surprise.

"What are you doing Serena?" Bonnie asked chipperly.

"Oh my gosh Bonnie!" Serena gasped clutching her chest, "You gave me a fright! It's nearly 10 p.m at night. What are you still doing up?"

"Oh nothing," Bonnie said mischievously, "I was just making my big brother an account on a dating site! He really needs to settle down."

Serena smiled and then had a sudden idea.

"Bonnie…" Serena said slowly, "What do you think I should get Ash for his birthday?" Bonnie tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm…" Bonnie thought out loud, "You should get him a really good Pokémon!" Serena considered this.

"You know," Serena said, "That's not too bad an idea! I think I'll do just that!"

"Glad I could help!" Bonnie said skipping out of Serena's room. Serena closed the laptop and sat and thought. What Pokémon could she catch for Ash? Then, the perfect thought struck her. She would get him a Luvdisc! Luvdisc was the perfect Pokémon to catch Ash for his birthday. Now where could she find one… She opened the laptop back up and searched for where Luvdisc were commonly found. She found an article talking about how Luvdisc were nearly hunted to extinction in Kalos and how it was illegal to catch any. The article continued and said that the only place to legally catch Luvdisc was in the Hoenn region.

_The Hoenn region? _Serena thought. _That seems so far away!_ She looked up some flights to Hoenn. Most of them were really expensive and would cost her an arm and a leg. She eventually found one that said that it was experimental but could possibly get her there in a couple of days. It was a lot of money but was also relatively cheap compared to the other flights. She checked how much she had. It was barely enough. She would have to walk once she got there because she didn't have enough money to take any public transportation.

_Everything will be fine, _Serena thought to herself, _I can just earn some prize money through some Pokémon battles if I'm in a pinch._

_ But what if you lose? _Asked a doubtful part of Serena's mind. _What then? Will you get hauled off to prison to rot for 20 years?_

Serena tried to ignore the dark part of her mind. She looked back at the sight and gave a yelp. There was only one seat left! Now was the time to make a decision. Will she go to Hoenn?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

This was the deciding moment. She thought about the pros and cons. What would she gain and possibly lose from taking a trip to Hoenn? She would be going alone of course. Ash had to continue on his journey, Bonnie had to stay with Clemont, and Clemont had to stay in case the Lumiose Gym needed him. But she had her Pokémon with her. She had Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon to help her on her way. She wouldn't really be alone. This helped her buy the ticket.

Serena looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight! She was up nearly all night thinking about going to Hoenn. She put her laptop on the sidetable and fell on the matress, suddenly too tired to change into any decent pajamas. She was asleep in less than a minute.

The next morning, Serena woke up to a surprise. Braixen had popped out of its Pokéball and was having a battle with Sylveon.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Serena said, jumping up and running towards them, "What the crap are you two doing?!"

"Braixen, Brai!" Braixen explained.

"Sylveon!" Sylveon said to prove Braixen's point.

"Did you hear what was going on last night?" Serena asked them. Both Pokémon nodded. Serena stretched and yawned. She looked at the clock. It was about 6 in the morning.

"Gosh guys," Serena said yawning, "Couldn't you have waited until eight or something to do this?" Braixen gave her a look that said that this couldn't wait until later. Sylveon used its feelers to calm Braixen down.

"Come on," Serena said returning them to their Pokéballs, "We can train with Ash when he wakes up. He'll probably want to."

Serena walked out of her room and walked down the hall. She peeked into Bonnie's room. Bonnie was sound asleep. She was snuggled up in her Tyrunt pajamas.

Serena walked up to Nurse Joy and handed her Braixen and Sylveon's Pokéballs. She healed them quickly for her and handed them back to her.

Serena walked out of the Pokémon Center and breathed in the fresh, crisp morning air. She looked around for Ash's sleeping bag. Ash oftentimes slept outside the Pokémon Center instead of inside. She couldn't find it anywhere.

"Morning Serena!" Came a voice from behind her that made her nearly jump out of her skin. It was Ash. Apparently he was up already.

"Oh, hey Ash!" Serena said quickly trying not to blush. It was becoming increasingly hard to. She thought about last night.

"I have something to tell you Ash," Serena said to him.

"Oh yeah?" Ash inquired.

"Well…" Serena said, "Let's just get this over with. I'm taking a trip to Hoenn for a week or so."

"Oh really?" Ash said smiling, "The Hoenn region is pretty awesome. I met a lot of cool Pokémon there. I also made a lot of friends. When are you going?"

"I'm actually leaving right now," Serena confessed, "Will you tell Clemont and Bonnie for me? I have to catch a flight." Ash's smile faded.

"Okay," He said, "I'll tell them," Serena hated to leave if only for a short time.

"I'll be back soon," Serena promised. "Where will you be when I return?"

"You mean you still want to travel with me?" Ash asked.

"Of course I do!" Serena said, her heart thumping, "I don't see anything better I could be doing."

"That's cool," Ash said smiling again, "We'll just hang around here. There are lots of interesting Pokémon to catch in the area."

"Great!" Serena said giving a smile of her own. She hoisted up her bag and smiled larger.

"Now if you'll excuse me," She said, "I have a flight to catch."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Serena took a taxi to the airport. It was stuffy in there, and the cabbie's Snubbul kept looking at her funny. But it was fast and relatively cheap. The cabbie nearly hit multiple cars on the way there but Serena pretended not to notice. She had to think of what she would do once she got to Hoenn.

"We're theya!" The cabbie said in a strong accent. "Pay up lady and get outta ma car! Your stinkin' it up with yo nastay perfume!"

_It's called deodorant, _Serena thought as she climbed out of the vehicle, _maybe you could try it sometime, because you smell like a freaking Trubbish!_

The cabbie sped off almost hitting a Fletchling in flight. The Fletchling chirped angrily before flying to its nest on top of a telephone pole.

Serena walked to the ticket booth and showed her reservation ticket to the Officer Jenny manning the booth. The Officer Jenny signed the ticket and pointed Serena towards a plane in the back of the airfield. It looked a bit run down, but Serena thought it would be okay.

She walked up to the plane. There was a younger man in uniform standing by it. Serena walked up to him.

"What's the story?" Serena asked him, "What do you mean by experimental?" The man gestured to her to come into the plane. They both walked into the plane. It was filled with boxes of berries and confections exclusive to the Kalos region.

"I'm a pilot that ferries berries and confectionaries between the Kalos and Hoenn regions," The pilot explained, "I needed a bit of extra money, so I thought I'd take a passenger as well." He pointed her to the back of the plane where a makeshift airplane seat was fashioned between some crates.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Serena asked dubiously, "Where are the seatbelts?"

"Ah!" The pilot said with a smile, "That's where the fun part comes in," The pilot pulled a Pokéball out of his jacket and tossed it to the ground. An Ekans popped out.

"Ekans!" Ekans hissed.

"Ekans will serve as your seatbelt for the journey. I promise that it doesn't bite." The pilot said.

"Okay," Serena said, "When will we get there?"

"We'll get there when we get there," The pilot said walking to the cockpit, "Now buckle up! We haven't a moment to lose!"


End file.
